The Jocks
by ArchieMason12
Summary: The jocks of Glee get steamy with each other. WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT. Please review and tell me what you think of my first slash story!
1. Chapter 1

The supply room was blazing hot. Puck and Sam were ordered to clean the room up as punishment for skipping class.

"It's so hot in here," Puck complained. He wiped away several beads of sweat from his forehead. He lifted up a box full VHS tapes and put it on an empty shelf. "Hey bro, do you mind if I take off my shirt, if I don't I'm gonna sweat through it," Puck said.

"Sure," Sam said, "I'll take off mine off too." They both lifted off their shirts. Puck started stacking shelves, and Sam bent down to get a glimpse of his shirtless body. His tan chest glistened in sweat. His nipple ring shined with the glare of the sun. After several second of staring, Sam realized he had a major hard-on.

"Hey, do you wanna take a break?" Puck asked suddenly.

"Sure." They both took a seat against a wall in the quiet room.

"Guess who I fucked last night," Puck said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Who?"

"Britany," he sighed. "I fucked the shit out of her," he started making humping motions. He closed his eyes. Sam figured he was imagining Britany. He started to quiver. Sam started getting harder. And saw that Puck was too.

"Her tits were huge! I sucked on them, and I pounded that pussy!" Sam made his move. He unzipped Puck's jeans, and pulled out his hard cock. His 9 inch monster cock was glistening with precum. He started to stroke it. "She was scr-screaming my name. She was moaning s-so loud." Sam started to use both hands. Puck's well-groomed bush tickled Sam's hands as he moved them up and down. "I'm gonna – I'm gonna shoot!" Suddenly ropes of cum shot up from his slit. His sweaty chest, his nipple ring, his ball sack, Sam's face, Sam's chest, all covered in Puck's cum.

They both looked at each other and they started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

The locker room showers were full of steam. Puck and Finn stood next to each other in the large room. They had both been late to practice, and Coach Beast made them run laps for fifteen minutes after practice. Everyone else had already gone home and they had the showers all to themselves.

"Have you ever gotten a handjob?" Puck asked. Finn turned to look at him and chuckled.

"Once - I gave Quinn a massage, and she gave me one." Then, Finn blushed. "It was kinda embarrassing though, I came really quick."

"Yeah, but - have you ever gotten one f-from a guy?"

Finn turned and looked at his best friend. He looked a little confused, because he could tell by the look on Puck's face that he wasn't joking.

"N-no, why? Have you?"

"Well, yeah. It happened earlier today. Sam and I were in the storage room. I told him about fucking Britney, and I started to get a hard on. And the next thing I knew, he pulled out my cock and started rubbing one out." Finn notices both he and Puck were getting hard.

"He started using both hands," Puck moaned. He closed his eyes. Puck's cock got to a full nine inches. It began throbbing. His mushroom head was bigger than any that Finn had ever seen. Finn's cock got to its full seven inches. Finn looked at Puck. His chiseled chest and big nipples. His nipple ring. His abs. His happy trail. His neatly groomed bush. His huge cock and gigantic horse balls. His tight, smooth, tan, ass.

"It w-was so hot. I came all o-over both of us."

"Hey, Puck," Finn said softly, "I'm gonna suck your cock now, okay?" But, Finn didn't wait for an answer. He bent down on the shower floor and put Puck's huge cock in his mouth. Finn wasn't sure exactly what came over him. He had never had a gay thought in his life, except that time he had considered asking Kurt to have sex with him, just to see what if feels like. But, he decided not to.

"O-oh my God, Finn!" Puck said. Puck put his had on Finn's head. To Finn's surprise, Puck tasted pretty good.

"Finn! Finn! I-I'm gonna, I'm gonna, OH FUCK!" Puck shot the biggest load he had ever shot into Finn's mouth. Finn was unprepared for that much cum. It started to spill out of his mouth. He stood up. He had so much cum in his mouth that he couldn't even talk. They looked at each other and laughed. Then, Puck grabbed Finn's cock and started stroking his manhood. The both of them stared at each other as Puck tugged on Finn's cock.

Without warning, Finn suddenly came. It was such an intense orgasm, he spit half the cum in his mouth all over Puck. They both died laughing. Then, when they stopped Finn, without warning, kissed Puck. And Puck kissed back. Their tongues swirled around in each other's mouths. Puck's cum sloshed around in both of their mouths.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn entered the Glee room. He saw Mr. Shuster at the piano practicing a new song. He looked up at the sight of Finn. "Hey, bud, what's up? Why aren't you home?"

"Late day at football, can I talk to you about something?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, of course! Let's go into my office." He lead Finn into his office. "So," Will began, "what's on your mind?"

"Have you ever - you know - done 'stuff' with a guy?" Will looked confused for a second, but then he realized what Finn was talking about.

"Oh - well - when I was in high school, me and my best friend we, um, 'experimented' with each other. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Puck and I-" Finn didn't have to finish what he was saying, Will knew. The teacher looked at his student with wide eyes. "In the showers, like fifteen minutes ago."

"How far did it go? Wait, you don't have to answer that, that was inappropriate."

"Well, I gave him head, and then he - well, um, played tug - o - war with my one eyed monster." Will chuckled, but then he realized that was inappropriate also, so he straightened his face out.

"Well, Finn, it's perfectly normal to experiment."

"But, I liked it. I mean I wanted to. I still do." Finn realized he was getting wood from thinking about it. "He was just standing there talking about him and Sam and he was all wet, and I couldn't help myself."

"Well, there is nothing wrong with that. Just don't put a label on yourself."

Will picked up his coffee cup, and started to take a drink, but a stream of coffee splattered over his shirt. "Ah shit!" He started to try and wipe it off, but to no effect. "Do you mind if I take this off?" Will asked Finn.

"No," Finn said, obviously still deep in thought about what happened with Puck. But, when he saw Mr. Shue's hairy, built, bare, chest, it got his full attention. His puffy, pink, nipples. His neatly groomed chest hair. Will looked down and saw Finn was sporting wood.

"You, uh, might wanna take care of that," Will said. Finn laughed a little and so did Mr. Shue. "I'm going to go look for another shirt and I'll be _leaving you alone_ for about ten minutes." Mr. Shue winked at Finn, and then left the room.

Finn took off his shirt, and his pants, then his underwear, leaving only his tennis shoes on. He decided to snoop through Mr. Shue's drawers. He found nothing, until he opened the bottom drawer and found a pair of underwear and a dido.

"What?"

Will, sadly hadn't found a shirt. He opened the door, completely forgetting what he had told Finn he could do. He walked in and found Finn a dildo in his slightly hairy ass, and Will's underwear wrapped around his dick jerking off. His eyes were closed. He was completely oblivious to the fact Mr. Shue had just walked in. "Fuck me, Mr. Shue!" He screamed as he shoved the dildo further up his ass.

Will was so turned on. He walked over to Finn, unbuckled his pants, pulled down his underwear, and turned Finn around. Finn was shocked to see Mr. Shue, completely naked right in front of him. "Mr. Shue I'm sorry."

"Lay down on my desk." Finn did so. Will spread Finn's legs, and had him rest his feet on his bare shoulders. He started fucking Finn. He didn't start out slow, he shoved his cock in Finn's ass with ferocity. But, Finn felt nothing but pleasure. Will humped the shit out of Finn. Will leaned down and kissed Finn. Their tongues swirled around in each others mouths. Finn felt Mr. Shue's chest hair tickle his own chest. "Who's your daddy?! Who's your daddy?!" Will shouted.

"Y-you are. You're my daddy Mr. Shue!" Finn shouted. That tipped Will over the edge. He made one finally thrust, poking Finn's prostate, then they both exploded all over each other.

"Damn," Will said.

"Guess you're my daddy," Finn said, they both laughed, and then shared a passionate kiss.


End file.
